Emergency units, such as exit signs and light fixtures, are commonly used in public buildings to indicate and illuminate areas such as stairs and exits in the event of a power failure. These fixtures typically have an emergency backup power system such as a battery that automatically turns on the emergency light when the primary power source is interrupted. Emergency lighting units are used in a number of commercial and residential settings.